memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Voyager (Reimagined)
Star Trek: Voyager (Reimagined) is a science fiction television series based on the 1995 series created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor. This series will be a return to the starship format with the crew of the NCC-74656 USS Voyager catapulted from Federation space and becoming stranded in the mysterious Delta Quadrant. This series takes place in the 2370s. Episodes Season 1 2371-2372. Caretaker, Phage/Faces, The Cloud, Eye of the Needle, Prime Factors. More discontent between the Starfleet crew and Maquis, not everyone is looking to work together so easily. The Replicators and Holodeck will not work, for awhile. The Voyager is low on resources, the situation is very dire. But despite it all, everyone works eventually works to align together. There will be a mutiny against Captain Janeway like featured in "Worst Case Scenario." The Voyager will wear her scars proudly. Scorpion is the very next episode after Caretaker and features the inclusion of Seven of Nine, followed by The Gift then Day of Honor. May include Repression. * Captain Kathryn Janeway * Lieutenant Tom Paris * Lieutenant Tuvok * Ensign Harry Kim * Emergency Medical Hologram, "the Doctor" * Chakotay * B'Elanna Torres * Seven of Nine Season 2 2372-2373. Dark Frontier (P2?) Learning Curve- Tuvok trains the Maquis crewmembers? Meld-Suder's penance. Basics (P1). * Captain Kathryn Janeway * Commander Chakotay * Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres * Lieutenant Tom Paris * Lieutenant Harry Kim * Lieutenant Tuvok * Emergency Medical Hologram, "the Doctor" * Seven of Nine Season 3 2373-2374. Basics (P2), Future's End (P1/P2). Demon, One. Krenim, an unstoppable scary force. * Captain Kathryn Janeway * Commander Chakotay * LCDR B'Elanna Torres * Lieutenant Tom Paris * Lieutenant Harry Kim * Lieutenant Tuvok * Emergency Medical Hologram, "the Doctor" * Seven of Nine Season 4 2374-2375. Year of Hell, entire season? Voyager as the Equinox? * Captain Kathryn Janeway * Commander Chakotay * LCDR B'Elanna Torres * Lieutenant Tom Paris * Lieutenant Harry Kim * Lieutenant Tuvok * Emergency Medical Hologram, "the Doctor" * Seven of Nine Season 5 2375-2376. Unimatrix Zero (P1?) * Captain Chakotay, assumes command of the survivors of the USS Voyager. * LCDR B'Elanna Torres, former chief engineer of the USS Voyager, now serves on the Excursion team. * LCDR Tom Paris, former helmsman of the USS Voyager, now serves on the Excursion team. * LCDR Harry Kim, former Ops Manager of the USS Voyager, now serves as Chakotay's first officer. * LCDR Tuvok, former tac/sec officer for the USS Voyager, now serves as Excursion team leader. * Emergency Medical Hologram, "the Doctor," remains chief medical officer for the survivors of the USS Voyager. * Seven of Nine, former science officer for the USS Voyager, now serves as the Voyager settlement technician. Season 6 2376-2377. Unimatrix Zero (P2?), The Void? Reimagined and redesigned Endgame- sans time travel and maybe even the Borg. * Captain Chakotay, commanding officer of the new USS Voyager-A. * LCDR Harry Kim, first officer of the new USS Voyager-A. * LCDR Tom Paris, helmsman of the new USS Voyager-A. * LCDR B'Elanna Torres, chief engineer of the new USS Voyager-A. * LCDR Tuvok, chief tac/sec officer for the new USS Voyager-A. * Emergency Medical Hologram, "the Doctor," chief medical officer of the USS Voyager-A. * Seven of Nine, chief scientist for the USS Voyager-A. Notes * Unlike the reimagined TOS, TNG and DS9, the changes to VOY will be alot more drastic comparatively speaking. The predecessors to VOY will be serialized but never venture into the kind of material that the reimagined VOY will explore. Gone are the filler episodes and the season-long arcs will begin, the reimagined VOY will be hardly recognizable from its unaltered version. * Unknown placement: Workforce (P1/P2), Friendship One, * Children of Time- crew have descendants. The 37's- Amelia Earhart. * It will be some time before we get to anything regarding Earth: Projections, The Omega Directive, Bliss, One Small Step, Pathfinder, Life Line, Inside Man, * Time travel: Flashback, * Alternate timeline: Non Sequiteur, * Future- The 37s-colonial settlement, Living Witness, * Janeway-focused: Coda, 11:59, Good Shepherd, * Chakotay-focused: Tattoo, Unity, * EMH-focused: Real Life, Revulsion, Message in a Bottle, Latent Image, Someone to Watch Over Me, Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy, Virtuoso, Renaissance Man, * Seven-of-Nine focused: The Raven, Infinite Regress, Relativity, The Voyager Conspiracy, Child's Play, Imperfection, Human Error, * Tom Paris-focused: Extreme Risk, Thirty Days, Alice, Lineage, Natural Law, * B'Elanna-focused: Prophecy, * Harry Kim-focused: Nightingale, * Seska-focused: State of Flux, Maneuvers, Alliances, Lifesigns, Investigations, Shattered, * Filler but intriguing: Prototype, The Thaw, Tuvix, Resolutions, The Swarm/The Equinox, False Profits, Rise, Distant Origin, Concerning Flight-pirates rob an already depleted Voyager, Night, Timeless- I like the idea of Voyager at the bottom of a frozen lake on an ice world, Nothing Human, Course: Oblivion, Think Tank- another villain, Warhead, Dragon's Teeth, Memorial, Tsunkatse, Live Fast and Prosper, The Haunting of Deck Twelve, Drive, Critical Care, Body and Soul, Repentance, * Q: Death Wish, The Q and the Grey, Q2. * "Good" Borg-focused: Drone, Survival Instinct, Unity, Collective, Ashes to Ashes, * Viidians: Deadlock, * Species 8472: In the Flesh, * Krenim and their stellar converter: Before and After, * Hirogen-focused- Hunters, Prey, The Killing Game (P1/P2), Flesh and Blood, * Devore-focused: Counterpoint, * Arturis, graduated villain: Hope and Fear- prior to any other Federation attempt to rescue Voyager. * The Varro: The Disease, * Malon: Juggernaut, * Holodeck is back: Leonardo diVinci-Janeway, classical plays-EMH, Once Upon A Time-Naomi Wildman, Captain Proton-Tom & Kim. Bride of Choatica, Fair Haven, Spirit Folk, Author Author. * The main cast will consist of the commanding officer Captain Kathryn Janeway, their Emergency Medical Hologram, helmsman Lieutenant Tom Paris, operations manager Ensign Harry Kim and a group of misfit Maquis renegades led by Chakotay, his best friend & engineer B'Elanna Torres and undercover agent Lieutenant Tuvok. Kes and Neelix will not be featured, however Seven of Nine will be introduced far earlier than in the unaltered version. Most of the series will be rewritten, chunks of the best/personally liked episodes from S1-S7 will be featured in their reinterpreted forms. * Voyager will be more like the episodes, "Year of Hell" and "Equinox," with the situation being far more dire and featuring a clash of ideologies that forces them to work together but ultimately the crew learn to work together and become a tight-knit group. Though unlike the unaltered version, the use of time travel will be significantly limited. * The Borg will be one of many hostile races encountered in the Delta Quadrant, there will also be more coverage on the transhuman-esque faction of "good" Borg. There will be a high possibility that the finale will feature the death of Captain Janeway by sacrificing herself for the good of her crew, making her a martyr. Her sacrifice hinges on Tuvok quoting Surak, "needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." * The finale may be the ultimate conclusion to earlier foreshadowing which will be based on the episodes "The 37s" and "Living Witness" in which the surviving crew of Voyager successfully establish a colony. Though like the 2004 Battlestar Galactica, it could serve like New Caprica-esque arc, as they may remain on a barely habitable planet for sometime before they mount an insurgency against the Borg or Krenim and hitchhike back to Earth and use the Vidiian phage to create a virus to reprogram or kill "bad" Borg. * The series will be set in 2371 and concludes in 2377. The USS Voyager in this reinterpretation has a maximum crew complement of 150, after the Battle of the Badlands and the Caretaker encounter, there was only 1/3 of the original crew of Voyager left roughly 50 people and with the inclusion of the Maquis' 30. The grand total of Voyager crew totaled around 80 altogether. Unlike the unaltered version however, the Voyager does take on more crewmembers, from various Delta Quadrant civilizations. After the destruction of the Voyager, only 50 people were left onboard and after the destruction of the Voyager settlement only 40 people were left onboard. The Voyager-A remains in the Delta Quadrant with the 35 surviving original crewmembers: 15 Starfleet, 10 Maquis and 3 Delta Quadrant natives and 7 children. * More "Crimson Tide" style conflicts and more way more testing the Federation ideals. Feature Elite Force's Forge and the Harvesters. Downplay the Borg, the main villains are the Krenim. Arturis is the proto-version of Annorax. * Captain Janeway is more of a female Captain Kirk not a female Captain Picard in this version. * More like SGU/BSG. * A Borg character only exists because she was picked up by the Borg in the Alpha Quadrant during the battle of Wolf 359 and then taken to a scout ship where she ended up in the Delta Quadrant. She is 20 years old when she is discovered by Voyager, she was taken when she was 16 but she doesn't remember anything about her life back on Earth or a Borg Cube followed the Voyager through and was whisked away to the Delta Quadrant together. * The Krenim Imperium is the main antagonist/villains of the VOYR. The face of their enemy is known as Imperator Zaxon Annorax. He actually comes off as a reasonable and personable figure but is quite monstrous when he deems it as necessary for the survival of his species. The Krenim boasts a weapon of mass destruction known as a "Stellar Converter," which essentially converts gas giants into suns which in turn destabilizes planetary systems, causing great havoc. The Krenim has emerged victorious in a war with the Vaadwaur, effectively turning them into a critically endangered species. * The Voyager aligns with several alien races in order to battle the Krenim Dreadnought where Imperator Annorax was present but all ships were destroyed except the USS Voyager which under the control of Captain Janeway rammed and destroyed the Dreadnought killing Annorax and causing a schism in the Krenim Imperium. The destruction created a meltdown which caused cascading effect which devastated half the planetary system where this fatal encounter occurred. * Caretaker (episode): The Voyager has been tasked to pursue a single Maquis ship which they believe has been behind the disappearance of several Federation and Bajoran starships, one of those ships is the USS Equinox. While surveying the region where the Maquis ship and the other ships have disappeared, the Voyager is pursued by a Borg cube and is attacked both ships are catapulted into the Delta Quadrant. The Borg cube is inert while the Voyager is nearby and the crew is abducted and experimented on but returned to their vessel. The Maquis and Starfleet personnel work together against a race of bandits known as the Kazon. But later the crews agree to operate independently of each of other while a schism forms among the Starfleet personnel who question her judgement for stranding them there and decide to join the Maquis. Almost immediately, Janeway determines that the Caretaker is responsible for the disappearance of the Maquis ships. They both join together to board a Borg cube and salvage technical supplies to fix damaged components/compartments, Harry suggests the first systems to get operational are the transporters and replicators, someone suggests that the EMH should be brought online too. Teams from both ships board the cube and accidentally awaken a Borg Individual and take it with them out of a sense of obligation and morality. The Maquis want it dead while the Starfleet personnel want it kept alive. The Borg Individual eventually becomes Seven of Nine. Kazon sects feel like different species but are mostly robbers and thieves remnants of a forgotten culture that used to exist can be found all over the Delta Quadrant. Design is similar to the Terminus systems in Mass Effect. Chakotay is not ex-Starfleet, but B'Elanna is. Uniforms are a mismash of official, civilian and alien but a combadge unites them all. Rank no longer matters after awhile. Crew is near mutiny, civilians are half-starved and the ship is falling apart. They aren't looking for a way home at first, they are looking for food, water and supplies. There is tension between those that want to find a suitable world to settle and those that want to try and go home. The captain’s authority is shaky at best, and his sanity begins to unravel, culminating in a first season finale involving a mutiny, and a Mexican standoff in the engine room, his phaser pointed at the warp drive, while the first officer holds her phaser on him. He gets locked up in quarters after they resolve it in the next season, she takes over as captain, and he goes Hannibal Lecter in his quarters, crazy and brilliant and menacing. They have to consult him occasionally for advice on tactics or diplomacy, and it’s always a guessing game as to who came out ahead. B'Elanna/Chakotay sexual tension. Kim and his team of techs are unable to repair the replicators, but successfully activate the EMH and transporters only work on minimal power, just a higher power echelon and they are broke for good. Kill/Cripple some of the main characters. This is a survival series not a diplomacy one. Have a few weddings, more kids, a suicide or two. New characters show up from the Lower Decks to replace dead/injured characters. Have the Captaincy shift wildly between a core few before it settles on someone. More aliens on the ship. Cliques begin to form among the crew. USS Equinox is actually a TOS Constitution-class refit commanded by a crew of cadets that accidentally taken to the Delta Quadrant, take its cues from "Valiant" DS9. Janeway is initially cold in her resolve as she was by-the-book eventually she evolves into the female Captain Kirk. Alot of pirate motifs. Character that serves Neelix's purpose of being a guide through this unknown space, but is more like Thaduin Okona. Some get back to Earth but none feel at home. They buy a ship and leave in the direction of the Delta Quadrant. They also attempt to revive a comatose crewmember with Borg nanites. Have the crew make a deal with the devil and pick sides in wider conflicts. Tom Paris and Chakotay hate each other. The EMH has perimeters and people may die because of them. Captain says the Federation way is the law of the land and if you dont like it the Brig or airlock is nice. Later the prime directive is declared suspended. Rape and executions may happen. A punishment could be exile. Sex will play a big role because it does, politics, jealousy and babies. Harry Kim is the main protagonist of this series and he survives through all of it. The grandchildren of Voyager may bring the ship home. 75 years to get back to Earth, non-negotiable. Perhaps a 5-year arc that ends with Voyager as the flagship of a fleet of ships, rather than simply alone. A bunch of half-junked freighter-type supply ships, flanked by sleek warships taken as "prizes" while Voyager keeps getting rebuilt and refitted as the head of "Janeway's Jolly Rogers." Janeway is becomes a figure not unlike Ferninand Magellan who died on his journey but was remembered by his crewmates. There would be significant jumps in time, as many as five or ten years. * Speaking of the Borg, when I was still watching the series and before the Borg had first appeared on the show I had come up with the theory that the reason that all of the civilizations encountered by Voyager were less advanced than the Federation, such as the Kazon, was due to the fact that whenever a culture developed to a certain point technologically, or came up with an interesting and unconventional advancement in science and technology, they would almost inevitably get the attention of the Borg who would then come to assimilate them. So basically, all you had left in the Delta Quadrant were less advanced cultures that were allowed to "lie fallow" until they were mature enough to "harvest" and a few exceptional ones which either had managed to avoid the attention of the Borg until they were powerful enough to repel them or had some other powerful civilization or entity such as the Caretaker protecting them from such a fate. In other words, the Delta Quadrant was the Collective's "farm" with whole civilizations as crops. * Against all odds, you CAN be moral and honorable in a survival situation. * They also should have dealt more with the question of settling in the Delta Quadrant. It should have been framed as a question not so much about getting home, but rather that was even the right thing to do given the amount of chaos that Voyager encountered. There were multiple star-faring species they encountered that had or were being preyed upon by others...much like the Alpha Quadrant of two centuries previous. The Voyager crew knew there was a better way, hell they were the outcome of the better way...so why not at least broach the subject of forming their own little Federation? Even better...have them be the interstellar equivalent of Johnny Appleseed, leaving little cores of Federation ideals and values behind. The idea being that even if they never got home they still made the universe better and served their ideals at the same time. * Possibly, Voyager becomes something of a religious icon to oppressed species and factions of species all over the Delta. You can stay here with this oppressive government, with the shadow of the Borg around the corner, or you can pack up and join this group of aliens. They do things differently, they have a code of honour that makes them better than everyone else in this neighbourhood, and they say they're on their way to a promised land. You may not see it, but your children will. * I'd say that the harder a decision is, the more making the idealistic choice will matter. I haven't seen the show about the Equinox, but it was pretty clear fromt he reviews I read that they were deesigned as a warning as to what could happen if the Federation Ideals of the crew were lost. I'd have been happy if it was counterpointed with another federation ship whose crew held to the highest ideals, and they were on the ragged edge, maybe an old Nelson destroyer maxing out at Warp 6 or 7, battered, barely holding together, an idealistic crew whose choices and bad luck have reduced their number to barely enough to man the ship, doggedly persevering, but doomed. * Liberated Borg are a key ally to the Voyager crew later on. * The crew of Voyager vow to stay in the Delta Quadrant and colonize their new homeworld. * Harry Kim is our protagonist, he will be a Break the Cutie like on TVTropes, he does cross the Despair Event Horizon but gets better and becomes a stronger person. * OUT THERE WIKIA: Need more material to create, AIR (O2), WATER (H20), HULL (FE), FUEL (HE/HY/O). or for ADVANCED TECHNOLOGIES. * JANEWAY (sacrifices her life to save her crew, assassination attempt). CHAKOTAY (maquis leader, assumes command). EMH (set perimeters, not measure of a human being, but validation for his existence). KES (not featured). NEELIX (not featured). HARRY KIM (protagonist). TOM PARIS (friend, devil may care. Dies of a disease brought from a bacteria inside food.). 7OF9 (regaining her humanity). B'ELANNA TORRES (maquis leader). TUVOK (maquis spy for Federation). DORAL VRENIK (Han Solo-type rogue.Varro-SGU) Category:Star Trek: Reimagined